Son of Jaden
by dragondominator13579
Summary: Meet Danny, the son of Jaden and Alexis. Just like his parents, he's going to the Duel Academy, and just like them, his first year isn't all smooth sailing!


Disclaimer: ... Do I really have to repeat myself? I don't own Jaden, or Alexis, or anything in Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I own Danny, and all cards that I create.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Japan Junior Cup Duel Monsters tournament!" the announcer yelled in the microphone to the screaming crowd. "We're live in the Kaiba Corp Duel Dome!"

"Out of the many promising duelists who showed up for the contest, only two remain! To my left is Danny Yuki, and to my right is Shane Farrel!"

(Note: I'm not even gonna bother to attempt to make Japanese-sounding names, sorry for those who obsess over details.)

"Insults are encouraged, so lets see what the contestants have to say!"

"Listen, Danny, just because you're the son of some top-notch duelist doesn't make you one," Shane said. "You might as well give up, because I have the best deck money can buy!"

"Well, too bad you can't buy brains, too," Danny told him. "I have a feeling you need them,"

"At least I don't have a bunch of guys in tights in my deck," Shane countered.

Danny's smirk faded. "Listen, I don't care if you insult me, but my deck is a different story. I'm winning this duel, so get your game on!"

"Fine then. Allow me to begin," Shane offered.

"Whatever, just go,"

"Someone is in a bit of a bad mood, isn't he? This won't make you feel any better," Shane announced."First, I activate Frontline Base!"

"Which does?" Danny asked.

"Did anyone tell you that you're stupid? Anyway, Frontline Base allows me to special summon a level four or lower Union monster every turn," Shane explained. "This means when I summon X-Head Cannon, I can also summon Z-Metal Tank. Next, I'll remove them both from play to summon XZ-Tank Cannon!" (2400/2100)

"I'll lay a face-down to end my turn,"

"Hmph. I thought that you would actually make a good move," Danny remarked.

"What!?"

"Anyway, that turn was basically wasted, because I'll activate Dark Core, allowing me to discard a card and remove a monster on your side of the field from play," Danny said.

A giant black ball of energy erupted in front of the XZ-Tank Cannon, destroying him.

"Next, I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman," Danny said. (1600/1400)

"Attack him directly, Sparkman! Static Shockwave!" Danny commanded.

Shane: 2400 LP

"You'll pay for that, you know," Shane told him. "I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards, as long as I ditch two of them."

Shane checked the cards he drew and smiled. "I have everything that I need to win! Now, I'll activate Soul Release, allowing me to remove V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult from play!"

"Wait a minute," Danny said slowly.

"Figuring it out, aren't you? I activate Return From the Different Dimension! This allows me to bring back X-Head Cannon, Z-Metal Tank, V-Tiger Jet, and W-Wing Catapult!" Shane said. "Now, when I summon Y-Dragon Head, I can remove them all from play to summon VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

Shane: 1200 LP

"I'll have to pay half my life points, but the reward is well worth the cost,"

"Oh jeez," Danny muttered. "This is gonna hurt."

"Especially since I can remove one monster from play," Shane told him. "Take out his Sparkman, and then attack him directly,"

Danny: 1000 LP

"You're finished, Danny Yuki. Looks like your dad couldn't save you," Shane sneered.

"I'm not done yet, Shane. Especially with the field spell, No-Fusion Zone*." Danny said.

"Oh no!" Shane gasped.

"All fusion monsters are defused, so say good-bye to VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon and hello to VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Oh, but wait, both of those are fusion monsters too, so they get defused into V-Tiger Jet, W-Wing Catapult, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank," Danny listed off. (1600/1800)(1300/1500)(1800/1500)(1500/1600)(1500/ 1300)

"How dare you!" Shane snarled.

"It gets worse, trust me. I activate Fusion Gate, which destroys my other field spell, and its special effect lets me summon fusion monsters by sending the Fusion Material Monsters out of play," Danny announced. "Now, I'll send Elemental Hero Bladedge and Elemental Hero Wildheart from play to summon Elemental Hero Wildedge!" (2600/2300)

"So which monster will you be destroying?" Shane asked.

"That's the beauty of it, Shane. Wildedge can attack all monsters on the field," Danny explained.

"Oh no!" Shane exclaimed.

"Oh yes! Wildedge, go wild on Shane's monsters," Danny exclaimed.

Shane: 0 LP

"And that's game!" Danny cheered.

"The duel is over! What an exciting match!" the announcer yelled. "Danny, how do you feel?"

"Great, sir," Danny responded.

"Where do you plan to take your dueling career from here?" the announcer inquired.

"Well, I'm planning to go through the Duel Academy entrance exams like my parents," Danny explained.

"Well, young man, I think everyone here wishes you the best of luck- not that you'll need it," the announcer told him. "Everyone, please give our champion a round of applause!"

Everyone cheered as Danny left the Kaiba Corp Duel Dome


End file.
